<UL TPC (Uplink Transmit Power Control)>
In EUTRA (evolved universal terrestrial radio access; hereinafter referred to as “EUTRA”), transmission power control is applied in an uplink. In the transmission power control in the uplink of the EUTRA, the average transmission power of an SC-FDMA symbol is controlled, and both an open loop transmission power control method and a closed loop transmission power control method are used.
<Component Carrier Aggregation>
In the 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project), the examination of the 4th generation (hereinafter referred to as the “4G”) radio access system (advanced EUTRA; hereinafter referred to as “A-EUTRA”) and the 4G network (advanced EUTRAN) of cellular mobile communication is started.
In the A-EUTRA, supporting a frequency band wider than the EUTRA and ensuring compatibility with the EUTRA are being examined, and it is examined in the A-EUTRA that base station apparatuses constitute a wireless communication system from a plurality of element frequency bands (also referred to as “frequency band aggregation”, spectrum aggregation or carrier aggregation) with the frequency band of the EUTRA as one unit (hereinafter referred to as an element frequency band; also referred to as a carrier component or a component carrier). The base station apparatus performs communication with a mobile station apparatus compatible with the EUTRA using any one of element frequency bands, and performs communication with a mobile station apparatus compatible with the A-EUTRA using one or more element frequency bands.
In the A-EUTRA, it is suggested that, in an uplink, an N×DFT (discrete Fourier transform)-S-OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) system be applied (for example, refer to non-patent document 1). The N×DFT-S-OFDM system is a system in which a DFT-S-OFDM system is used in each element frequency band, mobile station apparatuses transmit signals using a plurality of element frequency bands and a base station apparatus receives the signals.    Non-patent document 1: 3GPP TSG RAN1 #55, Prague, Czech Republic, Nov. 10-14, 2008, R1-084226 “uplink multiple access schemes for multiple component carriers”